One known self-propelled sprayer is provided with a suspension arrangement having each of four drive wheels of the sprayer suspended independently, one each at opposite ends of front and rear axles that are fixed to the main frame of the sprayer. The suspension for each of the wheels includes a large complicated, machined casting fixed to one end of an associated axle and which works together with expensive chrome spindles which telescope within upright sleeves defined by the casting so as to permit relative motion between the wheel and the axle.
Another known self-propelled sprayer avoids the costs associated with the machined casting and chrome spindles by suspending the axles by the provision of a pair of connecting rods coupled between the vehicle main frame and each of opposite ends of the axle, and by providing a fifth connecting rod that serves as a lateral stabilizer bar. This suspension design suffers from the drawback that the axle swings in an arc about the attachment points of the lateral stabilizer bar creating tracking issues as the suspension goes up and down.
Accordingly, the problem to be solved is that of providing a wheel suspension for a self-propelled sprayer which overcomes the drawbacks associated with the prior art suspensions.